Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for supporting a dual connectivity in a wireless communication system, and a device using the method.
Related Art
With the advancement of mobile technologies, a usage amount of data traffic is rapidly increased. In order for the data traffic to be processed much faster and with more amount by using a limited radio resource, a standardization task and a technology development are underway in several aspects. A representative example thereof may include three dimensional (3D) beam forming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), a heterogeneous network, a small cell, or the like.
The small cell is used in one of techniques for increasing a traffic capacity and a data rate. In general, the small cell is disposed as a hotspot within coverage of a macro cell. A backhaul between the small cell and the macro cell may be ideal or non-ideal. A technique such as an intra-site carrier aggregation (CA) or a coordinated multi-point (CoMP) assumes an ideal backhaul. A dual connectivity is also called an inter-side CA, and assumes a non-ideal backhaul. The ideal backhaul does not almost consider a transmission delay between network nodes, whereas the transmission delay between the network nodes must be considered in a dual connectivity having a non-ideal backhaul.